En otra vida
by Maarinaaaaa
Summary: Post- Epilogo. Como siempre es un HarryxHermione pero no como los otros. "Ay, tu entiendes a que me refiero"- respondió. "No Harry, no entiendo lo más minimo a que te refieres".- le dije. "Hace años, en este mismo lugar cuando pensábamos que íbamos a morir".- me dijo sabiendo que yo entendia a la perfeccion a que se referia.


**Post- Epilogo.**

**Como siempre es un HarryxHermione pero no como los otros. **

Habian pasado veinte años desde la caída de Voldemort, el termino de la segunda guerra mágica o como nosotros lo llamamos, el comienzo de nuestras vidas.

Aun hay días que con dolor veo la cicatriz que Bellatrix dejo en mi brazo pero después del dolor viene la fuerza, la fuerza por cambiar la cultura mágica respecto a gente como yo, la fuerza que tengo para ayudar a más gente como Remus para que puedan tener una vida normal sin prejuicios y para que ningún otro niño tenga que vivir lo que vivio Harry al no tener más familia que lo criara.

Mis mejores amigos y colegas insisten que soy la candidata perfecta para ser la Nueva Ministra de magia para cuando Kinsley se jubile y aunque me hace una gran ilusión siento que aun no es hora de tener un cargo tan importante.

Hoy es miércoles, la mitad de la semana y el día que almuerzo con Harry, comenzamos nuestros almuerzos como cenas cuando ambos nos quedábamos hasta tarde trabajando en el ministerio y necesitábamos distraernos un poco de nuestro trabajo y como ninguna de nuestras parejas entendia bien por que eramos así de trabajólicos nos servia mucho conversar, con los años se volvió nuestro miércoles obligado, unas horas solo para nosotros como a veces teníamos en Hogwarts.

"Hola preciosa, ya son las 12:30"- llego diciendo sin siquiera tocar la puerta para entrar.

"Hola, esta bien vamos".- le dije como cada miércoles.

Almorzamos en Londres Muggle como muchas veces lo hacíamos para pasar desapercibidos, para ser solo dos personas normales comiendo comida normal.

"Extrañaba comer esto, no se por que pero el spaghetti es lejos la mejor comida del mundo"- dijo Harry, habíamos venido a comer a su restaurant favorito "Fiorello´s".

"Lo dices porque Ginny nunca ha cocinado comida italiana, pero la carne a la cacerola que ella cocina es muchísimo mejor después de la de Molly claro".-

"esta bien, eso es verdad, pero aun así, la comida italiana es mi favorita de los miércoles y sabes bien que es mi día favorito de la semana".-

A veces el decía esas cosas, cosas que me hacían sentir curiosidad, que mi parte más escondida e irracional pensaba que tal vez el, el, no lo se, tal vez nos habíamos equivocado. Yo amaba a Ron de una forma natural y a veces un poco explosiva, pero, desde esa vez en el bosque de Dean, desde que nos quedamos solos y juntos, algo en nuestra relación había cambiado, no es como si después de veinte años descubriera que siempre lo había amado a el y mi matrimonio era una mentira, es solo que nuestra relación cambio a ser más profunda que solo una amistad.

Terminamos el almuerzo dos horas después llena de risas y apurados ya que como siempre se nos había hecho muy tarde.

La semana paso normal, con mucho trabajo y cansancio pero llego el domingo y era el día familiar, los Weasleys y los Potter, una gran familia feliz.

Molly desde el primer momento adopto a ese niño flacucho de once años como suyo y no porque su nombre fuera una leyenda, si no porque Ron y los gemelos le contaron como ese niño no era amado o valorado dentro de su casa y ella como cualquier madre le quiso dar un hogar, en cambio, nuestra relación siempre fue diferente yo si era la amiga de sus hijos más que la hija adoptada.

Creo que Molly hizo lo que cualquier madre en su lugar hubiese hecho, lo que yo haría si mis hijos tuvieran un amigo como el niño que alguna vez fue Harry, lo hubiese adoptado con todo el amor del mundo y lo hubiese hecho sentir que tenia un hogar conmigo y mi familia.

"En que piensas tanto amor"- me pregunto Ron.

"Nada, solo veo como los chicos juegan"- le respondi y era verdad. Ginny junto a Harry y George estaban enseñándole a Lily y a Hugo como jugar quidditch y que jugador podían llegar a ser bajo sus habilidades.

Veo a nuestra gran familia feliz y me siento muy segura de la respuesta que le di a Harry una vez, a veces me he arrepentido es verdad pero estos momentos no los cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Hace diez años cuando comenzamos con nuestros miércoles obligados, Harry tuvo una gran gran pelea con Ginny todos pensamos que la pareja más perfecta del mundo se iba a separar y por esa razón nosotros pedimos un día libre y nos fuimos a conversar ya que Harry no podía hablar con su mejor amigo porque era su cuñado y no podía hablar con Neville porque no entendia el matrimonio, por eso solo quedaba yo, su mejor amiga.

Estabamos en el bosque de Dean, un lugar que se convirtió nuestro refugio cada vez que estábamos a punto de explotar y que nadie nos encontraría allí ya que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarnos ahí.

"Es que Hermione no entiendes, ella solo grita, me grita a mi, se estrésa por los niños, es como si le molestara que estuviera en la casa, yo le he dicho que si quiere volver a trabajar que lo haga, pero me dice que James es muy pequeño y que mientras el no crezca no lo dejara solo pero esta estresada y solo me grita, ni siquiera nos acostamos juntos, además me reclama porque me quedo hasta tarde en el ministerio y piensa que la estoy engañando pero demonios, con quien la podría estar engañando y solo trabajo, contigo podría pero maldición eres la esposa de Ron".- gritaba exasperado Harry.

"Hey, hey, hey para ahí vaquero, no podrias engañarla conmigo porque soy tu mejor amiga recuerdas, Honestamente Harry no puedes andar gritando que solo no te acuestas conmigo porque soy la esposa de tu otro mejor amigo".-

"Ay, tu entiendes a que me refiero"- respondió.

"No Harry, no entiendo lo más minimo a que te refieres".- le dije.

"Hace años, en este mismo lugar cuando pensábamos que íbamos a morir".- me dijo sabiendo que yo entendia a la perfeccion a que se referia.

"Hace años lo hice, pero no, no ahora"- le dije honestamente. "además creo que estas confundido y enojado y por eso dices estas cosas".

"Tal vez, pero este ultimo tiempo siento que".-

"No Harry no sientes que tu matrimonio sea un error, no sientes que haber tenido a James sea un error solo estas molesto".-

"No iba a decir eso, amo a Ginny, la amo muchísimo y James, James es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es mi mundo, pero a veces siento que todo paso muy rápido, siento que tive que haber disfrutado más, experimentado más, pero Ginny quería ser mama rápidamente, ella siempre ha soñado con ser la matriarca de una gran familia al igual que Molly es por eso que todo paso tan rápido y me encantaría detener el tiempo y tranquilizar la situación.".-

"Quedarnos aquí y envejecer".- dije repitiendo la frase que más angustia me traía.

"Exacto, pero es más que eso, hay veces que no puedo dormir pensando en lo que paso, no me arrepiento de nada como han sucedido las cosas,no me arrepiento de haber tenido a mi hijo, pero si me pregunto que hubiese pasado si hubiésemos sido más valientes y luchar por un nosotros, porque rendirnos y envejecer aquí no hubiera pasado nunca".- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Yo también lo pienso a veces, cuando peleo con Ron o veo la familia de la que somos partes, pero sabes es más importante mirar hacia el futuro y no pensar en lo que pudimos ser, yo no luche por ti-le dije sinceramente mientras lloraba- cuando llego Ron yo no quise luchar por ti porque significaba que perdiéramos todo, y seamos sinceros tu tampoco hiciste algo para luchar por nosotros, apenas viste a Ron y a Ginny el sentimiento volvió, ella te complementa."-

"Pero no como tu".- dijo secándome las lagrimas.- "es verdad que ninguno lucho por lo que tuvimos pero podemos luchar por eso ahora".-

"ay hombre".- dije riendo.- "estas siendo irracional".

"o simplemente soy honesto".- dijo riendo.

Después de eso nos miramos a los ojos y lo abrace, yo lo amaba, el me amaba, nos amábamos pero profunda y platónicamente, el se fue a su casa y hablo con Gin, estoy casi segura que esa noche concibieron a Albus. Yo por mi parte me fui a casa y encontré a Ron "haciendo la cena", fue un desastre y por mi parte estoy segura que esa noche concebimos a mi primera Hija.

Hoy diez años después de esa tarde, de esa conversación veo a Harry y no me arrepiento de lo que le dije, una parte muy profunda de mi alma siempre va a querer volver a esos días en que estábamos solos y con el riesgo de morir nos enamoramos, pero estoy segura que si nuestra historia hubiera tenido lugar en esta vida habriamos sido valientes, pero esta vida nos tenia como destino estar juntos de una manera diferente y profunda, con unas familias maravillosas y gente a nuestro lado que nos ama incondicionalmente.

"En que mundo estas ahora preciosa".- me susurro al oído.

"Estupido".- le respondi riendo.- "estaba pensando en lo afortunados que somos".-

"Lo somos, muchísimo".- me dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo viendo a su hija volar en escoba.

"Y también pensaba en que tal vez en otra vida, nuestra historia hubiese existido".-

"Nuestra historia ha existido en todas nuestras vidas".- me dijo mirando a los ojos. "Somos Harry y Hermione, recuerdas"- me dijo riendo.

"Somos Harry y Hermione, por un momento se me habían olvidado nuestros nombres".- le respondi riendo también.

"Honestamente".- me dijo y me agarro la mano para llevarme a donde estaban nuestras parejas e hijos, así todos obligándome a subir a la escoba y riendo".

Chan Chan, ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
